


Sweet Things

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: A small gift from your beloved beau Cor delights in many ways.





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> A contribution to Cor Leonis Week. The theme is "I was a fool."

You wiggled a small sack in front of your face, looking at the checkered ribbon that tied it closed. Cor had just told you he found a snack he knew you’d like. Really like.

Hearing that statement from him, you eagerly pried at the ribbon and peeked inside the bag. Your mouth fell open, as he was absolutely right. “Cor, you really fought for these?” You carefully plucked a treat. The size of a quarter, it was one of the most delectable fruits you had ever eaten. Not only were the trees difficult to locate, getting to the fruit usually required a fight, as the fruit trees were guarded by what you dubbed the Ickycorns with their scaly hides and sharp horns.

Cor nodded. “I remembered you wouldn’t stop talking about them when you saw them.”

You carefully put back the surprise into the pouch. The event in question happened a couple days ago and you had forgotten about it, not thinking you’d get any of the fruit any time soon. Like Cor, you weren’t staying with the other guys permanently, just hitching long enough to pick up supplies on the way to Cape Caem. You were grateful Noctis and his entourage let you come along in the first place.

“The last time I ate these things… maybe a year? They’re so difficult to find in season.” There was scant a handful of the snacks. You kissed Cor on the cheek in thanks, yet your face fell. “Still, the fight must’ve been a challenge.”

“Somewhat. But worth it, I believe.” Cor responded coolly, despite the sparkle in his eyes. “Enjoy them slowly. I don’t know when we’ll return there. Don’t tell the others, though. They’re only for you.” An adorable dimple appeared on his face at saying the last part.

“I’ll keep our secret!” You chirped, not intending for Cor’s struggle to go to waste. You gave him a quick squeeze and he winced when you pushed his left arm.

“Slight cut from the fight,” Cor explained, noticing your alarm. “It hasn’t healed completely yet.”

You carefully guided your arms around his waist for a more comfortable hug. You thought more of the gift. The innards of the fruits always had beautiful swirls when cut open and seeing it was one of the highlights whenever you ate them.

You couldn’t wait to set up camp.

* * *

Camp break came earlier in the day than you expected, before evening began darkening the sky.

You intended to eat your treat as a secret dessert, but that was tricky as Ignis simply wouldn’t leave the cutting table long enough for you to utilize it for a few minutes and Noctis, Prompto and Gladio hovered near it to chat with their friend in cycles. Cor took it upon himself to keep watch slightly past the perimeter of the site so you couldn’t spot him where you were.

Waiting past dinner and seeing the boys mill about away from the chopping table, at last you found your chance. You set down the pouch on the table and reached for the ribbon to open it when a chilly breeze rushed over your body.

Dang, you forgot how cold the weather got once the sun began dwindling. Taking a glance around, everyone was occupied with their own activities. A quick detour to your bag in the tent wouldn’t hurt.

There was a great sweater you liked to bring along to trips. Not too heavy, it was a great companion when you wanted some warmth but not feel stuffy. Where was it? You dug around your knapsack. You usually put it here. Where did it go? You suspected one of the guys must’ve hidden it. They were always such pranksters.

Digging around through other odds and ends within the tent, you spotted your shirt under a stack of fishing magazines.

Satisfactorily tugging it on, you smiled. Nice and warm.

Buoyantly, you strode out of the tent, right in time to hear Noctis exclaim, “That little goodie was the best!”

Your heart splashed into your stomach when you saw the guys surrounding the table. The sack had been opened.

“Hey, gal! Thanks a ton for the fabulous dessert!” Gladio said as you went up to them.

As many approving noises as they were making, Ignis appeared the happiest. “Yes, this fruit has a pleasant texture.”

Your stomach dipped. You couldn’t believe it. There wasn’t anything left inside the bag. All of Cor’s efforts for you all for naught.

Yelling was a strong option, but when you saw the delighted looks on everyone’s faces and remembering you wouldn’t even be seeing this if they hadn’t taken you along on their trip, you pushed down your bitter disappointment and pulled out a smile for them. “R-right. I’m glad you like it.”

“Where did you get these?” Prompto unintentionally waved around his treat like a trophy, making you grit your teeth.

“Secret!” You answered tightly, managing to sound playful and not peeved.

You had to leave. You couldn’t watch them eat the literal fruits of Cor’s labors. “I’m taking a walk.”

‘A walk’ essentially meant going to where Cor was. He smiled when he saw you approach, but then his face grew serious when he must’ve seen your grouchy expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Tired.” Not that it was a total lie. You rubbed your face, trying to brighten up.

“Did you like your gift?”

You couldn’t tell him the truth. “It… was tasty.”

“Great.” The growing smile of his hurt you to see, but you had to return it.

You wanted a moment alone. “Hey, why don’t you grab a bite to eat? I’ll keep watch out here. I’ll yell if I see something nasty.”

“All right. Thanks. I’ll be back soon.” Cor dropped a quick kiss on your lips. When he pulled back, you thought he looked at you oddly. He turned away before you could confirm.

* * *

Cor was concerned about you as he made his way to the stove where Ignis waved him over. Was this trip becoming too taxing for you? Something might’ve been bothering you, but perhaps he was overthinking things. He did have that habit.

“Marshal, we have vegetable stew tonight,” Ignis informed him, ladling a bowl of the hearty meal. Seated near the fire, Noctis groaned at hearing his least favorite word.

Cor accepted the steaming bowl, blowing at it to cool the surface. As his eyes cast down, he caught sight of a familiar fabric on the table.

“What’s this?” Cor assumed you hadn’t been joking when you spoke of keeping his gift secret from the others.

Prompto chirped, “It was sooo good! Our little angel brought it for us!”

Gladio patted his stomach. “Sorry we couldn’t save you any. There weren’t any leftovers.”

Cor suddenly turned his chin to the side, looking off into the distance in dawning comprehension. “There were four?”

“Yeah, she gave each of us one.” Gladio stretched his arms. “We asked where she had gotten them from, but she didn’t say. Do you know?”

Now Cor understood what the strange expression on your face had been about. Not caused by fatigue, but…

Cor sighed and rubbed his forehead, not understanding why you lied to him. Frankly, that cut into him. “From me.”

The three Crownsguard ceased moving as Cor’s words sunk in.

“You mean… that bag was for her?” Noctis hesitantly spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Gladio shook his head. “Crap.”

Ignis’s head drooped in lament. “Oh, Marshal, we didn’t mean- We didn’t realize.”

This mishap wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own. He should’ve given you his gift later when you were separate from the others in town, but eagerness had convinced him he couldn’t wait. He harrumphed. “I was a fool.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Cor. You can search for more.” Noctis tried to reassure him. Cor glanced at the youth and the glimmer of compassion in his eyes caused a surge of nostalgia in the older man. Right then, Noctis was an uncanny resemblance of a much younger King Regis who had given him the same looks and encouragement, so many years before.

“We’ll assist you in finding again what was lost.” Ignis nodded.

“Yeah, with Cor in our group we’ll get so much that she’ll get sick of eating them.” Gladio also got into the foraging spirit.

Mirth made Cor’s mouth curve up. Poor guys, not truly knowing how rare this fruit was. Still, he appreciated their offer. “We’ll see.”

Prompto shot up from his chair, glaring at the crackling fire in front of him. “Why didn’t she say something?”

Cor put down his bowl next to the pot, then turned to where you were surveying. “That’s what I’ll find out.”

* * *

Waving at Cor when you saw him hop down from the rocky site, you casually asked him how his meal was.

“Why did you lie to me?” came his curt answer.

Pausing as Cor stopped in front of you, you looked away from him. “They got to the treats before I could. No point in throwing a hissy fit over it. Besides, the others looked so happy.”

Cor gently touched your arm. “But then you told me you ate them.” His voice had softened.

You drew him close, hugging him. “As much as I wanted to eat it, I didn’t want you to feel bad and hurt yourself again to get me more.” You wouldn't ask Cor to put himself in danger to satisfy a craving.

Cor pulled back slightly to stare at your face. “I’ll go to the end of Eos for you. It’s nothing compared to not hearing the truth. Please don’t lie to me, all right?”

His earnest plea made you look at him. The coolness of his hardened, serious gaze felt like a warm, tender fire. That warmth you couldn’t resist. “Ok.”

“Now…” Cor began with a thoughtful hum, “I’ll get more of these treats for you soon. And a box with a lock for them.”

  


End file.
